The present invention relates to a spoon holder device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spoon holder device which can hold a spoon stably.
A powdered milk spoon is often burried in milk powders. The user may use fingers to find the powdered milk spoon. However, the fingers of the user may contaminate the milk powders. If the powdered milk spoon is placed outside a powdered milk can, the powdered milk spoon will be contaminated by the dust.